Miss Independent
by Mistress Katherine
Summary: 4th chapter up! Please vote for ur favorite couple! R&R please!
1. Default Chapter

Miss Independent  
  
Konnichiwa! My first Yu -Gi -Oh story,Please don't flame me. This is a song fic. Miss Independent does not belong to me but to Kelly Clarkson. The couple is Yami Bakura and Isis. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Please R&R.^_^ Arigato!   
  
*Song Lyrics*  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
* Miss independent  
  
Miss self-sufficient  
  
Miss keep your distance  
  
Miss unafraid  
  
Miss out of my way  
  
Miss Dont let a man interfere  
  
Miss on her own  
  
Miss almost grown  
  
Miss never let a man help her off her throne  
  
So, by keeping her heart protected  
  
She'd never ever feel rejected  
  
Little miss apprehensive  
  
I said ooo, she fell in love*  
  
  
  
The alarm clock began to ring in Isis's room and had woken her up. Sighing,Isis's hand slapped the alarm clock but her hand missed and her hand hit the verge of the table. In pain,Isis sat up and rubbed her sore hand and stood up and went to the bathroom and does her morning chores. Making a quick breakfast Isis took the bagel and walked out the door. In a rush to go to work,she bumped into Bakura and they both fell down,the bagel in Isis's hand landed on Bakura's mouth. Isis blinked and glares at Bakura and said "Look what you have done now! My breakfast is ruined" Bakura rolled his eyes and held out his hand and took out the bagle out of his mouth and said" Look,lady,I don't know who you are and u should watch where your going next time! Do you need help getting up?" Isis slapped his hand away and replaid" No! I do not need your help! I am can get up by myself!" "Whatever" Isis tried to get up but couldn't for she had sprang her ankle.   
  
Isis winced with pain as she tired to get up once again,sighing she looked at her watch she was a few mintue late for work and now she couldn't get up she was really gonna be late and her boss will yell at her for being late. Bakura looked at Isis then bend down and helped her up on his back. Isis blushed as she felt her cheeks get warm then she snapped back to the real world and struggle. Bakura put her back down on the floor and looked at Isis. " I don't need your help! I can get to work!" "Fine! whatever!" Bakura said as he left. Isis tries to get up but couldn't and closed her eyes,tears fall down on her cheeks. Isis angrily wiped away and got up to walk few steps before falling down again*   
  
Bakura was next to a a tree looking at Isis,shaking his head" What a stubborn lady" with that Bakura walked away.   
  
*What is this feeling taking over  
  
Thinking no one could open the door  
  
Surprise it's time to feel what's real   
  
What happened to Miss independent  
  
No longer need to be defensive  
  
Goodbye old you when love is true  
  
Miss guarded heart  
  
Miss play it smart  
  
Miss if you want to use that line you better not start, no  
  
But she miscalculated  
  
She didn't want to end up jaded  
  
And this Miss decided not to miss out on true love  
  
So, by changing her misconceptions  
  
She went in a new direction  
  
And found inside she felt a connection  
  
She fell in love*  
  
  
  
Isis walked half way there then fell again. She didn't need any help! She was fine on her on and she was deterimined to make it on her own no matter what it took she was gonna get to work. Isis took a deep breath and thought..She could call her brother,no,He is probably still alseep. Her thoughts went back to the guy who helped her he was kinda hot and he was nice,until she pushed him away by being so stubborn. No! Isis thought. She was independent! Nothing will get in her way. But when that guy carried her on his back.Isis felt a feeling she never felt before and she felt loved. Blushing Isis got back up to walk,only half way there. checking her time again she was now really late. Isis tried to walk faster but it failed her as she stumbleed back and fell,but not on the ground. Someone had caught her.   
  
Isis's eyes looked up.It was the guy she saw before but why would he catch her? Isis also never got his name,blushing Isis held out her hand and smiled and said" My name is Isis Ishtar,what is yours?" Bakura didn't shake her hand but he just replaid" Bakura" Isis nodded and withdrew her hand back to her side. Bakura carried Isis on his back again and carried her to work. 'Could I be falling for Bakura' Isis thought as million questions flowed to her mind. ' I think I am.But I don't even know him' When they arrive at a big building. Bakura went in and pressed the evaluator button and waited.   
  
When the evaluator doors open.Bakura went in and asked Isis which floor. "5" Isis said and Bakura pressed the 5th floor button and waited. When the evalutor door was open Bakura walked out and into the big office. The boss tapped his foot angrily looking at Isis for a explation. Bakura put Isis down and Isis smiled nerously at her boss as she explain why she was late. The boss nodded as she was excused. Isis smiled at Bakura and said" Thanks for carrying me here,I owe you one" Bakura didn't say anything. Isis giggled a little and kissed Bakura on the cheek lightly and slowly walked to work.   
  
*CHORUS*  
  
When Miss independent walked away  
  
No time for love that came her way  
  
She looked in the mirror and thought today  
  
What happened to Miss no longer afraid  
  
It took some for her to see  
  
How beautiful love could truly be  
  
No more talk of why can't that be me  
  
I'm so glad I finally see…  
  
Chorus*  
  
Bakura blushed and walked back downstair and out of the buidling doing to his best friend's house. Bakura walked up the door and rang the doorbell. Malik (A/N:using his japanese name,it sounds better) opened the door and grinned and step aside. Bakura walked in and they both started playing video games and ate some snacks . Malik walked to the kitchen and looked at the brown bag. 'Isis's lunch,she had forgot it this morning' Bakura walked in and asked what's the hold up. Malik pointed to the brown bag "My sis's lunch,she had forget it this morning" "You have a sister?" Malik laughs and nodded"Yeah,Her name is Isis" "Isis.I saw her this morning and she had a sprang ankle" "Why didn't she call me? Is she ok?" "Yeah,I carried her to work" "Oh,well,do u think you can give my sister her lunch?" "Whatever" Bakura said as he took her lunch and walked out the door. Malik smirked and went back to watch t.v.   
  
Isis looked at the clock. It was time for lunch. Isis was starving. but could not find her lunch anywhere.'I guess I have to buy lunch' Isis tohught with a frown,her ankles were getting a little better but she still needed rest. Isis got up and walked out of the office and pushed the evaluator button and waited. Bakura came up and bumped into Isis,causing them to be on top of eachother,snice Isis didn't see where she was going too. Isis and Bakura blushed and none of them spoke until Bakura spoke up. "Isis,your lunch was at home,You forgot it..." Isis grinned and nodded. "Um.Isis can you get off me?" Isis blushed and said" I can't,My ankle still hurts" Then both of them fell quiet again. "Um.....Thanks" "Isis,the kiss on the cheek,did you mean that" Isis blushed reder then a tomato and nodded. Bakura blushed and kissed Isis on the lips. Isis got starled a mintue but kissed back. Thier frist kiss,then they finally broke apart. "So do you think I can ever get off you?" "Is your ankle any better" "No,It still hurts" "We might have to stay like this until someone can help us" "Yeah.Sorry." Whatever." Isis rolled her eyes.   
  
THE END!  
  
Kat: Did you like it? please R&R thank you! dun be so harsh on me please! 


	2. Love Triangle

Love Triangle   
  
Konnichiwa! Sorry for a late update,I could'nt use my computer because of my computer. _ But I am back.I decided to make it to a love triangle between Bakura/Isis/Seto. You guys vote the couple of your choice and the coouple who has the most votes will be the couple for this story. ^_^ I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh and only this story is mine. ^_^; please R&R,Thanks!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
*A/N*  
  
Is been 2 hours since Isis and Bakura fell on top of eachother. Everyone was to busy to notice Isis and Bakura. ^_^; "Ouch,My neck hurts!" Bakura looks at Isis and smirks and leans down and kisses Isis on the neck. Isis blushes,As Bakura look up and grins at Isis.   
  
*A/N* Kat: Why are you trying to seduce Isis?   
  
Bakura: @_@ What! I was thinking nothing of that!   
  
Kat: *rolls eyes* uh huh...  
  
Bakura: Your writing this story,Kat!   
  
Kat: So? You still want to seduce Isis.  
  
Bakura:......Back to the story!   
  
Kat: Ok,Ok!*   
  
Isis 's free hand got loose and whacked Bakura on the head. Bakura rubbed his head and smiled evily. Isis started laughing as Bakura tickled her. "Ahem" Isis looked up and gluped. "Uh,Seto,Your here early" Seto's cold blue eyes glared at Bakura. "Please get off of my employee." Bakura got off of Isis and glared at Seto. "Whatever" Isis stood up and gave a quick hug and a small kiss on Bakura's cheek and went back to work.   
  
Seto glared as Isis hug and kissed Bakura. 'Jealous? Am I feeling that emotion. No,I don't get emotions,end of story!' Seto bitterly said to himself and walked back in.   
  
*A/N*  
  
Kat: BWABWABWA! A love triangle!  
  
Seto: This is stupid! I have to compete with him?!   
  
Bakura: Hey! I am better then you will ever be!  
  
Seto: *laughs* Isis falling for you...Never will happen!   
  
Bakura: *cusses in Egyptian*   
  
Kat: Hey! Bakura! no cussing!   
  
Kat: Back to the story! ^_^;*  
  
Bakura stepped in the elevator and mumbled "Who does he think he is?! That good for nothing "I am so high,I am in charge guy" Bakura said with bitterness as he stepped out and stuffed his hand on his baggy jean pocket.   
  
Seto watched Isis worked after awhile then walked to her desk. Isis's hand click on the right mouse she look over the files. Isis finally looked up and smiled. "Hi,Seto,I am almost finished with the file,I will give it to you in a second" Seto nodded and walked to his office. 'How did this happen?! I am falling for my employee?! Isis is pretty..she is also a hard worker. So I am falling for her......I will not let this happen' Seto sighed and click on this comptuer.   
  
Marik sat on the couch,flipping channels but nothing intrested him on t.v. The fan was blasted on making his light blonde,the short strands blowing up. Marik shut of the t.v and got up and looked at the newpaper. He need a job,Isis was telling him to get one,but he don't listen and always borrow money from his sister. Flipping the newpaper to the job section and looking up and down.   
  
Lavender eyes wandering to the perfect job. 'Flower shop? No way!' 'Newspaper boy..No!' 'Burger King......maybe...' Malik got up and shut of the fan and walked out the door. First went to Newspaper,Burger King,etc. Nothing..His only choice was the flower shop. Marik shurgged and walked in after a few talk he got a job. Marik walked home holding a bag that contains a apron. Tomrrow would be his first day. It will be work but worth it for the money.   
  
TBC........  
  
Kat: Did you guys like it? remember to vote for the couple for your choice,its a love triangle! ^_^ the most vote on the couple wins...  
  
Isis/Seto- Vote for this couple!  
  
Bakura/Isis- Vote for this couple!   
  
Thanks you guys! please R&R! ^_______________^ 


	3. Is the love for Isis getting stronger

Is the love for Isis getting stronger?  
  
Konnichiwa! thanks for the review and for the couple is tie for now. So R&R and tell me which couple you want and I will see who gets the most votes! so keep voting ppl! ^_^ and I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.   
  
*****************************************************************************************************  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
~A/N~  
  
The next moring Isis got up and did her morning chores,blushing as she remembered falling on top of Bakura the other day. Isis grabed her comb and brushed her hair a couple of time then put the comb down and walked out of the bathroom and knocked on her brother's door,no answer so Isis walked in and shook Malik. Malik was in a deep sleep that he didn't feel his sister shaking him trying to wake him up. Isis sighed.  
  
Isis's eyes wandered around her brother's room and something caught her eye,an apron and the uniform. 'When did Malik get a job?' 'why did'nt he tell me about it?' 'he still owes me for the money I lend him' Isis thought and got ahold of her brother's arm and dragged him outta his bed. Thud! Malik fell out of the bed and into the hard cold floor. Malik's eyes opened and rubbed his eyes and got up and does his moring chores.  
  
Isis walked downstair and made breakfast and grabbed a apple and the things she needed for work. Malik walked down with a white,long sleeve button up shirt and tan pants and sneakers. His hand holding a bag which contained his apron for his job. Isis put a plate on the table and said"Get up, you have a job to go to" Malik rolled his eyes and ate the pancakes and drank orange juice and walked out the door. Isis finished her apple then threw it out and walked out of the door.   
  
Seto Kaiba sat on his office looking over files for his clients. But he really is'nt paying any attention. He was only waiting for Isis to arrive so every few mintues later. Seto would look out his window waiting for Isis.   
  
Isis took a cab to work and when she arrived at the building she paid the driver and shut the car door. "Isis?" Isis heard her name and look up and blushed and smile. "Bakura,Hi" Bakura said a plain "Hi" "Would you like me to walk to your office?" Isis nodded and smile" That would be great,thanks" as Isis walked along with Bakura to the office. Seto saw two figures walked in got up and walked out of his office" Isis,Good for you to come,you need to check the clients number and thier commisson. Isis nodded as Seto handed her the files. Isis took the files and went to her office and checked. Bakura walked in with her,he could feel Seto's cold stare on the back of his neck but continue to walk.  
  
Seto walked back to his office and sighed. He could not concentrate because Bakura is with Isis and he hated to admited but he has fallen for Isis and the only obstacle was in his way to get Isis was Bakura. 'Does Isis like Bakura? why was Bakura and Isis on top of eachother?' Seto's mind filled with many question,no matter what. Seto wantted Isis and when he wanted something he don't give up so lightly.   
  
Bakura watched Isis worked.'She look cute while working like that' Isis look up and down on the file then the computer then look at Bakura. "Bakura,are you staying here or you got another thing plannned" Bakura shook his head as Isis continue to do her work. Bakura stood up,he was sitting infront of Isis. Bakura leaned foward and Isis blink wondering what Bakura's up too. Bakura 's hand on Isis's desk and he caught her lips and kissed it. Isis blinked as she almost fell out of her chair. Bakura's kisses was sweet but it was also a little forcing. Isis almost kissed back but Seto walked in and glared at Bakura. "I would most like it if you didn't make out with my empolyee" Isis leaned back on her chair.   
  
Bakura glared at Seto."Whatever" as he walked out. Seto looked at Isis and bended down and whispers at her hand "Stay away from Bakura,Isis" Isis shiver he coldness of his voice. Seto kisses Isis's cheek gently and stood up and walked out of his office. Isis blushed. Her manger just has kissed her. Isis smile slightly and got back to her work.  
  
Malik got to his work and sat on the conter bored. His manger came out of his office and tapped his foot and Malik got up and watered some plants and give them some light and then sta back on his counter bored gain. A lady came in and looked for some flowers and asked Malik for help. Malik got up boredly and said" this one is good,take it or leave it" the lady look at Malik strangly and wlaked out the door. The manger looked up at Malik and shook his head.   
  
Bakura walked on the streets. One hand in his pocket and the other by his side. He almost kissed Isis but that damn Seto had stopped him. He wanted Isis for himself and he would get her no matter what.  
  
TBC  
  
Kat: Like it?! I hope so! ^_^ you still can vote! please R&R thanks! 


	4. Bakura Takes the Lead

Bakura takes the lead.  
  
Hi,Hi! ^________^ Thank you for R&R. Ok,Bakura/Isis is in the lead. but the race is not over. So vote vote vote!. Who knows maybe Seto/Isis can take the lead,or Bakura and Isis will win? Its up to you guys. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.   
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking"  
  
~A/N~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Isis sat down on her office chair,sighing.It has been a very busy day.So much costumer was walking in and out and sometimes they don't understand so Isis has to explain it all over again. Reaching to her water bottle,she took a long drink.Then put the cap on. Isis finished one file and then took a quick break. The phone rang and Isis picked it up. "Hello?" ".........Isis......." Isis sweatdroped,who would do that/say that on the phone. "Um,do I know you?" "..............Isis,I know your smarter then that." Isis has a piss off mark on her head "What?! you call me going "..............Isis....." So how the heck do I know who r you?!" "Meet me at the Sakura tree,Isis....bye" The phone line went dead. Isis sighed and put her phone down.   
  
Seto sat down in his office chair,listening to a conference that all major companies have each month. "We should be able to have new products from you,Seto Kaiba" Seto nodded and rolled his eyes. "Yes,I am expecting new products here next month" The lady nodded. "We better see some improvment on the new products" Seto rolled his eyes again and stared out the blue clear sky and said."I am very aware of it.Miss" The man nodded then said "We will leave you at your work" As everyone walked out of Seto's office.   
  
Seto slammed his hand on his desk,as few things shook then fell. 'How was he gonna show the other compaines his new product when he don't even have one' Seto bitterly thought. Isis walked in and cringed when Seto slamed his hand on his desk. "Mister,Kaiba" Kaiba looked up at Isis. "What?!" He snapped at Isis. Isis backed away a little,then Isis moved a little closer to Seto's desk and put down the finished file at his desk. Then walked out of the office. Seto sighed. He yelled at Isis.The only person who probably understood him,and the only person who he likes....well....kinda,Seto still isn't sure. Seto stood up and looked out the window. 'Isis was able to deal with his mood changed,everyone would run away or avoid me' Seto walked out of his office and went to Isis's office.   
  
Isis looked up and gave him a small smile."Is there anything you need,Mister Kaiba" Seto shook his head. "Isis,um.....I .....did'nt mean to yell at you before.I was kinda pissed off." Isis stood up and pat Seto on his back. "Is ok,I know pressure on working with many huge companies" "So um......lunch,you had any?" Isis looked shocked,Seto asking to go to lunch with her. "I am meeting someone at lunch,sorry,um,maybe next time?" Seto nodded and walked out of Isis's office back to his own,staring at his window. A minute later he saw Isis walked on the sidewalk.   
  
Isis walked down the side walk to the Sakura tree,she decide she would meet this guy who called her and got her pissed off. Bakura looked up. "So you decide to show up? How boring" Isis rolled her eyes. "Bakura" Isis lefted her hand and was about to smack Bakura on the face when Bakura grabed her hand and smirked. "Isis,These tricks are so old" Isis winced on the pain on her hand,Bakura has a strong gripped. Bakura release Isis's hand then ask. "Isis,C'mon.I need to eat.I don't know what you had for lunch" Isis rolled her eyes. This didn't make sense Bakura called her up in her office calling her a idiot then he is hungry,what was up.  
  
Isis and Bakura went to a resturant,Bakura order steak and a sprite and Isis ordered a salad with dressing and a coke. Thier order came,Bakura muched down licking his lips because of the sauce went all over his mouth. Isis sweatdroped and ate her salad and drank her coke. Bakura look at the check and took out money,then looked up at Isis. "Isis........Lets go,maybe they won't catch us" Isis blinked in confusion. "Bakura,I will pay,Its wrong" Bakura shrugged and looked all around.  
  
Seto walked in the resturant and sat down.Looking around something caught his eyes. 'Isis and Bakura,No way. Humph,why should I even care" As Seto order his lunch and Isis paid for thier lunch and walked out. "Well,that was boring,Isis,We could have escape!" "That's wrong!" "whatever!" Isis rolled his eyes as Bakura stood there looking at the sky. One Sakura flower fell down and landed gracefully on Bakura's hand. Isis looked and smiled. "So beautiful!" Bakura looked down at his hand and gave it to Isis and walked off.  
  
Isis smiled and admire the beauty and grace of a Sakura flower then walked back to the office. Unware Seto was watching them. "Bakura....Isis will be mine!" He said bitterly. "I will get her before you do,I promise" With that Seto walked back to his office building.  
  
TBC.......  
  
Kat: *smiels* it gets deeper..Bakura don't know how to show Isis he likes her. Seto promises him self he would get Isis no matter what. Isis is very confused. What will happen next? please R&R 


End file.
